Please Notice Me
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: He would act like just a really close friend. But he never really flirted with me or something. He just talked to me about life, he didn't use me for homework or something. He was... real. / short one-shot


**Here is an one-shot, i hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

I was sitting in the back of the class, alone. I never was bullied, beaten at home, I took out good grades. They just didn't notice me. Sometimes it was like i didn't exist. It was alot worst than being bullied. Not that bullying was fun, or that being bullied was fun. But it was so horrible to have a feeling that you have no reason to live. For my parents maybe. That was the one reason i was here, that was the reason that i wasn't already dead.

I stared at Austin. I always had a crush on him. He was the only one that talked to me. He was that type of guy that everyone liked, the populars, the normals, and the weirdos, and i was the only weirdo. Maybe that was the reason that i liked him, because he didn't care who you were, he wasn't popular because he hated someone, or bullied others or was mean or rude. He was popular because he was nice, sweet and just perfect. Every girl had a crush on him, not that he didn't knew. He just didn't want to hurt girls feelings, so he would go on a date and act close to the girls, but not kiss her, or say he loved her. He would act like just a really close friend. But he never really flirted with me or something. He just talked to me about life, he didn't use me for homework or something. He was... real.

The entire lesson went by. Austin was so handsome. His beautiful blond hair and that deep brown eyes. I had a huge crush on him. The bell rang and we all walked out of the class. I went to my locker. Suddenly i saw Austin walking over to me with the sweetest smile ever.

"Hey Ally! How are you?" he asked. I smiled right back at him.

"I'm good, little lonly sometimes, my parents are gone for 2 days for work and today in the music lession the teacher forgot my name" i sighted.

"That sucks" he said. "Well, if you are too lonly i can come to your home and we could hang out if you want" he said hopefully.

Ho, wait, Austin never made the first move with a girl, he asked me... Yeah i mean it, he was first.

I blushed... "Ok, if you want... I guess." i said.

"See you after school!" he said, he waved at me.

Look, did i ever told you that we live next to eachother, we are neighbors. The rest of the school day i spent smiling, with the tought of seeing Austin at my home after school. After school i walked home, it was only 10 minutes. I walked into an empty house. I went to the bathroom and wiped my make-up off. I only wore mascara and eyeliner, no foundation, i had a really soft skin, no pimples, not anymore. I heared someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!" i yelled, Austin opened the door and walked over to me.

"Hey Alls" he said from behind me. I still was looking in the mirror. He was so close. It was hard not to turn around and kiss him right there. It was very hard.

"You are blushing, why that?" he asked. Since when acted he all flirty with me.

"Whaaat? I do-on't blush" bad liar and stuttering, very convincing. His chin rested on my shoulder making me shiver.

"You know, i don't understand why you have no boyfriend, i mean, look at you, you are sweet, funny, beautiful."he said smiling at me in the mirror. His hands rrested on my hips.

"W-what a-a-are you d-d-doing?" i stuttered nervously.

"I wanted to let you know..." he began to give me butterfly kisses on my neck. He never kissed a girl, flirting, yeah, he was sweet but the biggest flirt. Never kissed anyone.

"That you are special..." he continued. He kissed along my cheek.

"Turn around" he said softly. I turned around still shaking very badly.

"And i want you to know" he said. He leaned in and pecked my lips once. My eyes widened.

"that i'm in love with you" he pecked my lips again.

"And i want to know..." he said. He put his arms around me and hugged me softly.

"if you love me too"

I stood there shocked. He pulled away from me. "And?" he asked while staring in my eyes hopefull.

"I-i love you to-o" i stuttered. With that he kissed me hard, on the lips. Not hungry, or that hard that it hurt. But sweet, a long sweet passionate kiss. The best kiss ever.

"Do you want to be mine?" he asked against my lips. I nodded smiling, saying "yes, i will" without stuttering this time


End file.
